The Service Of Chaos : An Old Foe
by TheHuntArtemis
Summary: I've had an idea! Percy has lost all hope in the world since he was abandoned. So what happens when someone offers to help? Rated T. R&R! Insanely-powerful!Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've come up with an idea! R&R!**

**TheHunt**

**PercyPOV**

I walked over to the side of my base. It'd been years. Years since I've left camp.

Almost the first two weeks after defeating Kronos, my life crumbled before my very eyes.

Annabeth had left to the other side of America to study in some university. Nico almost LIVES in the Underworld, and Thalia's with the hunt.

Even Grover had left…

Then he had came – out of the blue. Chaos. Not 'chaos' as in disaster. But the apparent creator of the universe.

Flashback ***

I strolled the streets, not a care in the world. I used phones to dial random numbers to attract monsters. Stupid – I know, but I was bored.

Because I was bored, I also perfected my aim with knives, arrows. Took about four months.. and the training showed. I had also perfected hurricanes, tidal waves, waves, freezing molecules, earthquakes, manipulating the mist. I had recently discovered a new power, a dangerous one.

I found out about it when I was at a forest. I was angry, and I lashed out at a tree, It's roots slipped out of the mud.

I suddenly realised what I was doing – using the water in its roots… if I could do that to trees and plants.. what about the human body? Oh lord.. I could snap bodies like a twig.. Human bodies = 80% water…

So when I dialled a number and a hellhound attacked, I wasn't surprised when it suddenly stopped when I held out my hand, and snapped it's bones.. grose.

"Nicely done Perseus." A voice echoed in my mind. "Come with me and end your misery.."

End of flashback***

And that's how it came to be. The service of Chaos. We live among the stars, watching mankind and the western civilisation grow. I had gotten so used to our starship on the moon. It was three years since Chaos offered me that deal. Since then, we have gathered half-bloods. We have over 300.

And I'm their commander..

**How was that? Tell me if I should continue! **

**-TheHunt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I've had some awesome reviews. Thanks. BTW, This is after TLO. **

**TheHunt**

**PercyPOV**

Thankfully, I've gotten used to the many people calling me 'Sir' or 'Commander'.

Jack, my second in command, walked up to me.

"Have you heard, Commander?" He questioned, though I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Heard what?" I replied.

He sighed, and muttered something; "Commander should be first to know…"

"What?" I asked.

"Gaia's rising."

Not her again. She was one of the many reasons I left. Long story.

"And we have to take her down? I'm guessing Chaos says we can't do this by ourselves. Right?" Chaos was always overprotective of his Service. If a powerful entity is set loose, we have to deal with it with help. Either the Norse gods, Egyptian, or Celtics.

I wonder who he's going to pick now.

A voice echoed in my mind, _Percy.. You must take one hundred of our service to Camp Half Blood. The Greeks cannot defeat Gaia by themselves. We must help. You leave in a day. _

I tried to differ, but Chaos made his choice.

I was going to camp half-blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so darn sad. I'm sorry for not updating for months now, guys. I just thought that this wasn't going in the direction I want it to be – but I'm going to give you guys a choice. Review your opinion.**

**Should I update once a week 2k chapter, or update everyday 500 words. The 500 words option is better in my opinion, because it's easy for me to write and you get 3,500 words a week! This chapter will be 767 words, and it will probably not be Percabeth, purely because of the amount of reviews asking me to do another paring. I'm not seeing any for the foreseeable future (next 5 chapters or so). Also, it will mainly be Percy's POV, unless you lot particularly want someone else.**

I walked slowly down the long corridors, to my suite. It was insanely futuristic and useful – he also had a personal handmaid whom he had made friends with.

She looked at his face and said, "Rough day?"

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "Anyway, can you help me pack my stuff? We and one hundred of the Service are going to Earth to help with some miscreant. Should be easy enough – the odds are majorly different – but what's life without a little odds?"

Susan (that's the handmaids name) smiled, a vacant adoring look in her eyes.

I smiled back, and went outside to choose my one hundred. On the way to the canteen, he saw Jack with some girl.

Dragging him with me, I continued walking to the canteen, briefing him on the situation.

"Huh – sounds fun, Commander, anyway, you don't worry about the one hundred, I'll deal with that. You just get some sleep, you look like you need it, sir."

Percy just grinned, and walked back to his suite.

**TIMESKIP – ON THE WAY TO CAMP HALF BLOOD**

A fleet of medium sized airships broke through the atmosphere and light speed, and continued to fly above the Atlantic Ocean. To viewers who saw, it looked like a scene from Star Wars – but of course, they just forgot about it a minute later do to the mist.

**THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING 600****th**** FLOOR**

"We are assembled, blah blah blah, get to business, anyone have anything to report?" Zeus spoke lazily, as if he had done this several thousand times.

Chaos, whom was watching behind the shadows, thought this would be a good time to make himself known.

"In fact, Zeus, I do."

Faces of the deities of Greece whipped to the right to catch a glimpse of the face of the person whom dared speak without being an Olympian.

"You shall not survive this war, Great-grandson. Gaia shall crush your armies, and then your seats of power if you do not train seriously. The past 100 years, since Gaia last attacked, you have been lucky. Few attempts have been made to your rule. You have become relaxed, fearing nothing. Apart from you, Artemis," he turned his head to her, and then to the left, "and you, my dear Poseidon. Your armies have not become lax since the last great war, and for that, I am proud."

Athena finally spoke up, "I assume you are Chaos?" she questioned, only to receive a nod, "What do you get out of helping Olympus? Wouldn't you want to help Gaia – she is your daughter."

"I understand your question, and shall do my best to answer it, my child. Gaia has long become lost to insanity and arrogance. Some people in these seats have become arrogant too," he spoke, looking to specific people, "but I believe that this Age of the Olympians has been the most peaceful, and therefore I shall help you maintain it. Not directly of course, because I have forbidden myself to help directly in the wars of my offspring – but I have an Army. The Service of Chaos. They keep peace throughout the galaxy," he said to many shocked faces, "surely you did not think that you were the only planet? Never mind, we must hasten – one hundred of my service shall appear at your camp in an hour or so. It would be wise to inform them of the changes that will appear at your camp. Artemis – I'll be grateful if you send your hunt to Camp Half Blood, and Poseidon, I shall be grateful if you send 200 hundred of your massive army to Camp Half Blood. The camp shall be able to accommodate them – it is pretty big."

They all readily agreed, and bowed at the being before he disappeared in a burst of starlight.


End file.
